


小红猫盖饭

by Crussio



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crussio/pseuds/Crussio
Summary: 没有5.3剧透，请放心食用✔️*cp:精神上—5.0光×公+2.0光×古拉哈肉体上—5.0光×古拉哈+2.0光×公+较大篇幅的小红猫水仙*雷点包括但不限于：换妻、4p、ntr(伪)、水仙、咬.etc*为方便辨识人物，本文所用人称中【光】/【光之战士】=2.0光，【英雄】/【暗之战士】=5.0光*重度ooc，不要纠结文中的种种逻辑漏洞，一切剧情只为开车服务，入不了您的眼可千万别骂我，我很怂，真的。
Relationships: Warrior of Light/G’raha Tia | Crystal Exarch
Kudos: 18





	小红猫盖饭

“事情究竟是怎么发展到现在这样的呢……？”

水晶公用已经混乱不堪的头脑支离破碎地这样想道。

从各种意义上来讲，身后正在与他交合的男人确实就是他的大英雄，可当他回过头去看向那张脸时，那副年轻的面容却又让他恍若隔世。

但如果他把头正过来，便会看到同样冲击性的画面——那是曾经的他自己，还是“诺亚”的他自己，被人掐着胯骨艰难地吞吃着属于另一位英雄阁下的阴茎。

不，这个不能算作“另一位”……因为在那个古·拉哈·提亚背后的男人才拥有着他现如今脑海里最熟悉的那张属于英雄的面孔。

但如果就这样看着那个人和他人缠绵的话……就算对象其实归根结底还是他本人，水晶公也还是觉得有些无法接受。

“在想什么？”

身后的男人话语间将灼热的气息喷上他尚未完全水晶化的后颈。

“不，没有……”

水晶公有些慌乱地回答着，被突如其来的温热和酥麻弄得下意识地缩起脖子。

“耳朵都塌下来了还说没有？”

光伸手抚了两下水晶公有些炸毛的尾巴，逆着红色皮毛生长的方向一路到达根部，在尾椎处轻轻按压，自尾根传来的电流般的快感让公几乎要叫出声来，然后又立即被趁机探入口中的手指搅和成了低低的呜咽。

“慢一点……咕、嗯呜……”

下半身与光的交合处发出的黏糊糊水声让他忍不住想要伸手扣起耳朵，但被迫摆出的跪趴姿态让他不得不将双手支在地面来撑住自己的身体。

水晶公没有想到过去的自己和现在的自己在性爱方面上的偏好差别竟然有这么大——身后男人又快又狠的抽插让他感到并不适应，坚硬的前端每一次都精准无比地狠狠碾过他的前列腺，逼得整个内壁都无比敏感，不断溢出透明的爱液让身后窸窸窣窣的水声越发明显起来。在他口中来回翻搅的手指偶尔会探入深处，修剪整齐的指甲触碰喉口时公会难以抑制地干呕，强烈的不适感让他出了一层层冷汗，连带着有些红肿的穴口都会在这时猛地绞紧，让身后的男人发出嘶嘶的吸气声。他的身体被光接连不断的抽插顶得不断向前耸动，但很快便又被抓着尾巴根拖回来，牢牢桎梏住双肩开始下一轮猛攻，又狠狠地冲撞了数十次后在他体内第一次缴械。

被内射带来的快感让水晶公颤抖着攀上一个小小的高潮，恍惚间他感到自己的指尖被一只微微汗湿的手轻轻攥住。他眨了眨被泪水蒙住的双眼抬起视线，看到是同样眼尾泛红的古·拉哈·提亚抽噎着朝他投来求饶一般的目光。他的那双异色的眼里同样噙满泪水，微张着嘴巴发出破碎不堪的轻吟。

古·拉哈·提亚没想到另一个自己喜欢的是这种方式的性爱，面容明显沧桑了许多的英雄像只什么野兽似的咬着他颈侧的纹身，牙齿咬着那块软肉细细厮磨并不时地来回吮吸舔吻。他硬挺的阴茎缓慢而又强势地一次次凿开彼时的古·拉哈尚未被光触及过的甬道深处，动作缓慢得仿佛专门想要让他好好感受自己被拓开的感觉似的。他从来没觉得对方的性器竟然有这么粗长，被触及直肠深处时强烈的刺激感逼出了他的眼泪。然后是第二次、第三次的深入……每一次都能让古·拉哈明显地感受到自己体内的最深处被一点点撑开，仿佛已经被捅破了直肠直接奸淫内脏似的，未被开发的敏感带被英雄悉数发掘——或者说被熟门熟路地找到。

太多了，太多了，不要那样深。古·拉哈听到自己这样说着，他不断地摇着头想要逃离，却被英雄死死掐住了胯骨而动弹不得。血气方刚的年轻人的性爱是那样的抵死缠绵，属于他的光喜欢在欢爱的气氛渐入佳境时玩弄他的尾巴，在前列腺被冲撞到隐隐刺痛的同时揉搓敏感的尾椎，然后在被玩弄到微微炸毛的时候凑过去亲吻他，将他送上高潮。

然而现在趴在自己身上的暗之战士显然在另一个自己身上开发出了另一条路子，抛开被深入带来的不适感，这种慢节奏的抽插可以称得上是温柔——过分的温柔。深缓的插入让位于浅处已经被光调教成熟的敏感带根本无法得到足够的照顾，前端猛地碾过以后便是虬结青筋的磨蹭带来的、无法使他得到靥足的酥麻感。被牢牢卡住腰肢使得他不能通过扭动胯部来反客为主，自行找到让自己舒服的点，然而从深处传来的细微快感又完全无法让他得到满足，被磨得逼近崩溃的年轻猫魅无意识地向前伸出手去，在碰到了水晶公的手时仿佛抓住了救命稻草般地死死攥住。

于是事态更加地失去控制。被过载的快感凌虐着的水晶公失去了理智似的跟着攥住了古·拉哈·提亚的双手，已然水晶化的指尖穿过对方的指缝牢牢锁住，两人竟像一对热恋的爱侣似的十指相扣。他们额前红色的发丝抵在一起相互磨蹭，沾上了彼此的汗水以后变得难舍难分。目睹了这一切的两位冒险者不约而同地发出了几声恶劣的轻笑。

“拉哈。”光从水晶公口中抽出手指，故意似的俯下身去轻唤对方的本名，看到对方已经塌得快要贴上发顶的耳朵瞬间哆嗦着立起来了一只，朝着光的方向转了过去——然而他也同样看到了这个名字脱口而出时属于他的那个古·拉哈也同样抬起了脑袋，噙满了泪水的异瞳缓慢地眨了两下看向他的方向，但又立即把瞳孔缩得如针尖似的把头深深埋进臂弯里，尾巴甩动了两下炸了起来——在他身后将他牢牢抱住的英雄突然不合时宜地大发善心，狠狠地撞了两下他的前列腺，直逼得他腰身瞬间酸软下来，颤抖着攀上了高潮。

恋人高潮时的可爱模样显然相当程度上取悦了光，他咧了咧嘴发出几声轻笑，然后俯下身去，趴在水晶公别过来的耳边悄声说了些什么。年长些的猫魅在光话音未落时便倏地竖起了耳朵，本就已经泛着绯色的面庞瞬间就从眼尾一路涨红到了脖子，一副羞愤难当的模样。

“我不能这样做……”水晶公尽力压低了嗓音向身后的男人恳求着，话音却还是传进了古·拉哈·提亚的耳朵里，让他也禁不住颤了两颤，一股子不祥的预感自心底生出，让他下意识地攥了攥仍被他扣在手心里的水晶公的手掌。

但水晶公很快便在光带着笑意的眼神中败下阵来，他满含歉意地看了一眼高潮过后因为不应期而仍旧两眼涣散的古·拉哈·提亚，自暴自弃似的闭起眼睛，朝着另一个自己凑了过去。他伸出另一只未被扣住的手扶住了对方的后脑，趁着古·拉哈还没反应过来一口咬住了他丰润的下唇，轻轻舔舐了两下后便将舌尖更深一步地探了进去。

“……？！”

古·拉哈·提亚猛地瞪大了眼睛，像是刚刚从一场美梦里惊醒。他混沌的大脑并未完全搞清楚如今的状况，只是感到自己突然被吻住了而轻轻挣扎起来。他眯起眼哼哼呜呜地呻吟着，被泪水蒙住的两眼越过水晶公的鬓角直直望向了他的光，恍惚间失去了辨别距离能力的古·拉哈·提亚错误地以为自己是在和光接吻。

于是在细若蚊蝇的几下挣扎以后，他几乎是热情地回应了起来，乖乖地张开嘴巴欢迎对方软滑的舌头进入自己的口腔，同时还体贴地细细嘬吻对方的舌尖，从对方口中卷走多余的唾液。很快古·拉哈竟被吻得动情，无意识地开始轻轻摆腰，让自己下面的小嘴也一下下吮吸着正深深钉在自己直肠深处的肉刃。水晶公在亲吻间隙的轻喘也逐渐变得黏腻而又急促，不由自主地高高翘起尾巴，沉下腰部作出仿佛雌猫求欢一样的动作，同时把扣住古·拉哈后脑的手伸到了自己的胸前，被汗水濡湿的指尖一路抚摸到微微鼓起的下腹，掌心覆上去沿着突起的纹路不断搓揉按压，似是隔着薄薄的肚皮给光手淫，已经被快感折磨得失去理智的他此刻毫不掩饰地发出了音调拔高的宛转哼鸣，满心的快乐与靥足仿佛要从那舔吻间溢出的细碎的呻吟声里漾出来了似的。

两只发情的猫儿温顺乖巧的模样显然让他们的恋人相当满意，暗之战士同光之战士交换了一个不怀好意的眼神，随即前者也俯下身去，对着古·拉哈·提亚耷拉下来的耳朵呢喃起来：“你看，公可是主动给了你一个吻，我们是不是也该给出回礼呢？”

他一边说着，一边把手绕到古·拉哈·提亚的身前，在自己的阴茎进入到最深处时模仿着水晶公的动作，重重压了一下他的肚子，使得对方已经在嘬吻间变得细碎的呻吟忽地拔高，湿热软滑的肠道痉挛了两下颤抖着蠕动收缩，逼得暗之战士发出了一声愉悦的低吼声，把一大股黏稠滚烫的浓精射进对方体内。

在古·拉哈·提亚在被内射的瞬间，光看到了两颗异色的桃心在他陡然睁大的双眼里一闪而过。

随即，像是被操纵了一样，他的动作开始变得有些僵硬，却仿佛仍相当清楚自己要做什么似的突然结束了同水晶公的亲吻，这个过于缠绵但又过于荒诞的吻让两人的嘴唇不同程度地红肿起来，彼此的舌尖分开时挂在上面的唾液浓稠得拉出丝线，然而水晶公只是一副怔愣的模样保持着嘴巴张开的动作，将舌尖微微探出看向那条暧昧的银丝，哪里还有人前那副日理万机的水晶都领主的样子。

然后，古·拉哈·提亚俯下身去，伸出同样嫣红软滑的舌尖贴上了水晶公未经触碰便已经充血肿胀的乳头，小心翼翼地撩拨着顶端的乳孔。极度敏感的部位被舔舐使得水晶公触电似的抖动了两下，喉咙深处发出了几声颤颤的呜咽，却反而主动把胸脯挺了起来，把乳头整个送进了古·拉哈·提亚口中。后者于是乖顺地将那颗红果含入口中，吃奶一样地吮吸起来，不时发出滋滋啾啾的吮吸声。猫魅族原本如祖先一样生着倒刺的舌头已经在长期演化的过程中退化成了仅是略显粗糙的舌面，但这样反而更有利于古·拉哈·提亚在舔吻水晶公的乳尖时更好地照顾到上面满布着的神经末梢，把本就已经被暗之战士调教得无比敏感的乳头连带着乳晕都舔得肿胀起来。

水晶公伸手揽住了古·拉哈· 提亚的脑袋，不断地把细碎的吻落在对方微微濡湿的发顶上，水晶化的手臂毫无章法地搓揉着他的后颈。紧紧相贴的两只猫儿形状漂亮的粉色阴茎贴在一起来回磨蹭，连腿间稀疏的耻毛上都挂上了彼此的前液。

然而英雄却还在低声向古·拉哈·提亚提出更多的要求，已经神智不清的年轻猫魅已经无法判断命令自己的究竟是不是来自自己真正的伴侣，只是轻轻抖了下耳朵哆哆嗦嗦地点头应允，下意识地舔了舔自己的嘴唇做起了准备工作——然后他伸手把自己黏在颊侧的红发别到耳后，听话地俯下身去，在身体被暗之战士冲撞得一下下耸动的同时尽力稳住自己的上半身，伸手扶住水晶公的胯骨并轻轻嘬了一口他挂着几滴前液的伞头，舌尖在马眼处轻扫了两下，旋即开始将那根性器一寸寸地缓缓含入口中。

“呜……？！”

被冷落了许久的器官突然被温热的口腔包裹，令人瞬间感到全身酥麻酸软的快感让水晶公毛绒绒的耳朵猛地直立起来扑棱了两下，又立即爽得塌了下去。古·拉哈并不经常和光尝试过口交，但这作为和光在一起时常有的小情趣，他仍算得上是经验丰富。他在将水晶公的阴茎完全含入口中后眯起眼睛不断地做出吞咽的动作，好让自己的喉管规律性地收缩，同时上下活动脑袋模仿着性交的动作，让自己柔嫩的黏膜能够更好地侍奉正满满地占据了他口腔的物事。

于是光相当配合地将已经整个瘫软下来的水晶公架了起来，让他靠在自己的胸膛上。重心陡然的后移让光大发慈悲肏进他体内深处的阴茎又往里滑了几寸，被前后夹击的水晶公发出了几声黏腻的轻吟，情不自禁地高高仰起脑袋露出脆弱的脖颈，把手伸下去抚摸古·拉哈柔软的发顶，揉捏他因为喉管被戳刺而不时竖起的耳朵。

“差不多是时候了吧？”

光一口咬住了水晶公微微汗湿的肩胛，抬起湛蓝的眼睛望向对面的英雄。

“是啊……”

同样的蓝色眼睛看了过来，浸润在黯淡的欲望之海里彼此对视。

两对纠缠在一起的人被各自承欢的那一方连接在一起，抽插时或急或缓的窸窣水声和四人愉悦的喘息声与轻吟声此起彼伏，如此淫靡悱恻的画面仿佛不会也不应当存在于任何一个世界，但事情就是这样莫名其妙地发生了。或许是因为水晶公的某次召唤失败的产物，也可能是作为召唤物本身的水晶塔出现了某种时间错位……但浸淫于爱欲中的四人无暇思考这一切发生的机理，就这样心照不宣地达成了某种诡异的和谐。分别代言光暗的两位战士交换了他们的爱侣，处于不同时间线上的同一个人是那样的相似而又不同，但已知的事实是，他们彼此都是那样地深爱着对方。

于是在上位者简短的对话以后再无需其他言语，原本处于不同时间线的同一位冒险者同时开始发力。光开始加快抽插的速度，坚硬滚烫的前端发狠似的一下下冲撞水晶公已经有些红肿的前列腺，一边还把手绕到他的身前，揪住充血的乳头来回搓揉拉扯。两颗红果被古·拉哈·提亚反复吮吸得肿胀起来，如今被冷落了许久却还挺立在空气里，以一阵阵令公感到近乎剜心噬骨的酥痒来拼命彰显自己的存在，而如今被光略显粗暴的揉捻下很快便开始红肿发热，连细小的乳孔都被撩拨得微微张开，仿佛要流出乳汁似的。

水晶公从出生到现在都没有经历过这样激烈的性爱，乳头阴茎和后穴三处敏感点被同时刺激带来令他几乎理智溃散的快感。他仰着脑袋爽得哭叫起来，两腿如同临产的孕妇似的大大张开，腰部却因为要含住光的巨物而反弓成一个美妙的弧度。他无意识地攥紧了古·拉哈·提亚的头发，迫使对方不得不将自己的阴茎往喉咙的更深处送——而此时英雄也开始使坏似的发力，他猛地掐住了古·拉哈·提亚的胯骨，拇指按住微微凹陷的腰窝将狰狞的肉刃劈入柔软脆弱的甬道，碾过令古·拉哈欢愉到痛苦的敏感带直抵最深处的穴心。被牢牢堵住嘴巴的古·拉哈皱着眉哼哼呜呜地呻吟，高高翘着屁股迎合英雄的侵犯同时还要尽心尽力地用嘴巴侍弄另一个自己，喉管处脆弱的黏膜被水晶公临近高潮的前端蹭得微微充血。而随着暗之战士冲撞的速度越来越快，即使是他这位萨雷安贤人的脑子也被情欲搅得乱七八糟，无意识地将自己含着水晶公的阴茎抽送的频率与对方在自己体内抽插的频率相对应。

而这时，仿佛还嫌不够似的，英雄突然把箍住古·拉哈·提亚腰身的一只手伸下去，轻轻覆上了他的阴茎，虎口卡住被前液濡湿的柱身上下套弄，并不时按住顶端的小口来回搓揉。古·拉哈几乎是瞬间便炸起了尾巴毛，原本情动的呜咽声也拔高了不少变成了愉悦的高声哼鸣，他不自觉地摆动起腰肢让英雄抵入他肠道里的性器更多地挤压他的前列腺，同时在这次性爱里被彻底开拓的深处也开始食髓知味地恳求对方的宠幸，在英雄每每将下体外撤时殷勤地收缩绞紧，仿佛在极力挽留。

暗之战士显然是被极大地取悦了，玩弄古·拉哈·提亚阴茎的手也略微使了些力加快速度。被强烈的快感包裹着的年轻猫魅喉头猛地收缩了一下，逼出了临近高潮的水晶公一阵阵泣音。他高高地仰着脖子吐出嫣红的舌尖，腰部的弓起让光埋在体内快速抽插的阴茎不时地在自己常年不见阳光的白皙肚皮上显现出狰狞的形状——泪眼朦胧的古·拉哈·提亚抬起眼时看到的便是水晶公这样不断起伏着的小腹。

他回想起自己刚刚被英雄压着肚子高潮的模样，迷迷糊糊地就把手伸向了水晶公的腹部，猫魅族劲瘦的腰腹上覆着薄薄一层肌肉和一点来源不明的蓝色结晶体，平坦的下腹两侧是流畅的人鱼线，一直延伸到被稀疏体毛和自己口腔包裹住的下体——而正上下滚动着起起伏伏的隆起正位于水晶公的两条人鱼线正中。古·拉哈·提亚恍惚间忘记了自己此刻的行为无异于在视奸自己，在被英雄猛地一下顶弄撞进水晶公怀里时用拇指使劲压过同样被操进最深处的水晶公的下腹。

“呜啊——！”

古·拉哈·提亚感到水晶公的身体猛地抽搐了几下，绷起小腹的肌肉一下子攥紧了自己的头发。水晶公本就已经被光肏进了最深处，而腹部突如其来的压力更是让那根坚硬滚烫的肉柱更加粗暴地碾过了他位于直肠深处的敏感点——而更过分的是光竟然在此刻射在了他体内，粘稠滚烫的精液又一次刺激到了已经无法再承受更多的内壁。过量的快感挣断了水晶公理智的最后一根弦，他红色的两眼几乎完全翻白，仰着脑袋的同时却又无法控制自己软塌塌的舌头从口中吐出，大量粘稠得无法吞咽的唾液沿着舌尖淌下来，顺着部分水晶化的下颌流至颈部。

他潮吹了。大量温热的爱液涌出，把光的阴茎顿时浇了个湿透，有的沿着交合的缝隙滴滴答答地流了下来，同时缴械的还有他的阴茎，已经高潮数次变得稀薄的精液在他潮吹的瞬间射入古·拉哈·提亚口中，而同样被夹击着的古·拉哈也在同时被英雄卡着胯骨反复肏弄后内射得攀上高潮，他塌下来的耳朵被强烈的性快感刺激得直立起来，毛茸茸的尾巴炸起到几乎是原本的两倍大小。他几乎是本能地吞下了水晶公射入口中的精液，一红一绿的桃心再一次显现在他泪汪汪的异瞳中——而当水晶公的脑袋无力地耷拉下来时，英雄也同样看到他的猫儿眼底隐隐有桃心闪烁，高潮时瞬间涌向大脑的热血让他鼻腔里脆弱的毛细血管扩张破裂，一股鲜血缓缓溢出，一副被折腾得不轻的模样。

“做得很好哦，拉哈。”

处于漫长不应期的水晶公与古·拉哈·提亚闻言不约而同地竖起了耳朵，他们不知道这句话究竟是谁的爱人说出来的，也同样不知道这是在表扬哪一只听话的猫咪，但他们却还是感到了同样的、满心的欢喜，在被不知道是谁抚摸着他们湿漉漉的发顶、轻柔地拭去身上各种液体的时候发出了无比满足的呼噜声。

—没了—


End file.
